Remember When
by kolaps
Summary: Naomi and Emily is now a happy couple but with tragedy waiting to happen will their love for one another help them through it?


**A/N: Hey Guys.. So I decided to write another story as I got a boost from my very first one. Hope this one does not disappoint that much. *cross fingers* And I also kind of, inserted a wee bit of sexy time in this chapter, to make up for those who commented about having to end my previous story immediately without having more of Naomily interaction. If you read my previous story, you'll know, that was the first time Ive written something like that, so this chapter I've added more. Let me know what you think of this start.**

**Background: Story between Naomi and Emily here actually have same history as Series 3.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own skins, but one more day to wait!!! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

"Naomi!"

"What?"

"Come back here.." Naomi twist in her seat to look at her girlfriend sprawled in her bed, a pout evident in her face and Naomi can't help but smile at her look. She is just too adorable to ignore. So, she put down her pen, stood up and cross the distance between them to stoop, cup her girlfriends face with both her palms, and kiss her girlfriend at the forehead.

"You're adorable you know that?" A sweet smile evident in Naomi's face as she looks deeply into her girlfriends eyes. To which Emily, her girlfriend, returned with a grin.

"Kiss me?" Emily asked giving Naomi her puppy dog eyes that she knows Naomi won't be able to resist. And sure enough, Naomi smiled and give in. Naomi meant it to be short as she has a lot of coursework to finish what with being too busy with Emily the past few days. Not that she is complaining but she just really can't afford for her grades to suffer.  
But when she was about to move back, Emily get a hold of her nape and pulled hard making Naomi fall on top of her, making Emily giggle against her lips but her grip on Naomi's back is still as tight so Naomi has no choice but to support her weight with her arms so as not to crush Emily.

"Ems... come on.. I really have to finish those piled up work now.." Naomi pleaded.

"Hmmm.." Emily breathe before she tilt her head to one side to nibble on Naomi's earlobe.

"Ems.." Comes Naomi's ragged reply, breathing starting to get heavy and Emily just smiled more when she hear the change of tone. She then lick along Naomi's earlobe and bite it slowly, moving to the skin just behind kissing and licking slowly, making Naomi squirm, exactly the reaction she wants.

"Oh God... Ems.. Please..."

"Hmm.." Emily replied nuzzling her nose at the sensitive skin in Naomi's throat and moving up again to her ear, blowing lightly in Naomi's ear, letting her hot breath be felt, making Naomi shudder more.

"Please what Nai?" Emily whispered before she move back down to the hollow in NAomi's throat and kissed it again this time making her left hand move along Naomi's side, grazing lightly at the side of Naomi's left breast, her right hand still firmly holding NAomi close at her back.

When Naomi did not reply but just let out a whimpered moan, Emily shifted and lift up her right thigh only to hear Naomi gasp as it made contact with her center. Now Emily let both her hands move down to cup NAomi's buttocks and pulled close at the same time pushing her thigh up to let it grind more eliciting a deep groan from NAomi which slightly lose her balance in holding her weight up from Emily and having their chest crush into each other.

After another grind, Emily lift up both her hands to let them tangle into NAomi's hair kissing Naomi deeply. Tongues moving with each other. Emily then shifted again to move changing their position, moving on top of Naomi, one hand moving low into NAomi's shirt covered breast to gently cup and knead it. Naomi can't take it anymore, Emily always has this way of making her thoughts go into jumble with just a kiss and never fails to make her extremely turn on.

"Fuck it." Naomi grumbled and move to lift her upper body and grab at the hem of her shirt to remove it, when she heard a knock at the door, stilling Emily's kiss.

"Girls? Come on, eat with me. I got us pizza", Gina called from behind the door.

Naomi groan in frustration when Emily lift her body up and called back, "Coming Gina.."

Emily look back and grinned at NAomi's frustrated look. "Aww baby.." she whispered. She kissed Naomi again, this time light and soft. "I'll make it up to you I promise, ok?"

Naomi scowled. "It's your fucking fault, making me hot like that and then now leaving me like this?"

"Oh come on, you know, I would not leave you like that on purpose.."

Naomi grumbled crossing her arms still with her back on the bed.

Emily push up and stood up and laugh lightly when she saw Naomi being stubborn.

"Come on.. Besides, I'm hungry.."

"You should just have let me fucking work at least there will be something I will be able to finish."

Emily laugh again at the double meaning of her words. "Ok I promise, I will let you work later.."

Naomi stared back at her, scowling again. "I thought you said you will make it up to me."

Emily smiled, took hold of both of Naomi hands and pull back to make her sit up from the bed. "I'm not yet finish kay.. I promise I will let you work AFTER making it up to you." And then Emily wink and kiss Naomi's cheek before moving towards the door.

"Now come on, dont let your mother wait."

Naomi smiled and walk out of the open door while Emily hold it open. But then she turned back and whispered, "Better keep your promises Fitch"

"I wouldnt even think of breaking any. Love you"

Emily give Naomi a light kiss on the lips and then rush down the stairs. After a while Naomi heard her blurt out with excitement, "Wow Gina, my favorite!"

"Of course dear" Gina replied.

Naomi smiled, loving how her mom and Emily are so close.

* * *

An hour later, Emily and Gina is still talking animatedly across the table, pizza already finished and Naomi is getting impatient, afterall she does not really understood on why these two is so hook up on something so fictional on tv. Gina is busy telling Emily with the last week episode that she missed. She gives them 5 more minutes, before Naomi stood up and tap Emily on the shoulder.

"Ems.."

"Yeah..?" Emily asked looking over to Naomi and noticing Naomi's slightly raised eyebrow.

"Coursework.. remember?" Naomi replied glancing at the clock to make her point across.

Emily smiled. "Oh right... " She look over at Gina and offer her an apologetic smile.. "Sorry Gina, maybe we can catch up again on that next time.. Schoolwork.."

"Of course dear.. " And then shifting her gaze to Naomi.. "Sorry for taking much of Emily's time dear." Gina muttered, smiling knowingly at her daughter to which Naomi just replied with a roll of her eyes before pushing herself away from the table and walking towards the stairs towards her bedroom.

But before Naomi turned the corner, Emily heard her shout, "Ems.. you coming?"

"Yeah yeah be there in a sec.." Emily called back and then to Gina.. "Impatient, is she?"

Gina laugh. "Well dear, some things never change. Go on now, I'll take care of this, before she storms back here and grab you or something."

Emily laugh with Gina at that and then followed Naomi upstairs.

Emily opened the door only to find herself pinned against it the moment she entered with Naomi frantically kissing her. She kissed back and shifted their position, this time, Naomi is the one against the door.

"I told you I'll be the one to make it up to you and I keep my promises.." Emily whispered in Naomi's ear to which Naomi moaned when she felt Emily's hands press on her cloth covered center and her tongue flick on her earlobe.

"Fuck Ems.. I want you.." Naomi panted, moving her hand on top of the hand massaging her center and pressing hard on it, before she hissed. "Now.."

* * *

Another hour and Emily lays on her side with a huff still caressing Naomi while she waits for her breathing to calm down.

Emily grinned while looking down at her girlfriends face still flush after having orgasmed twice, her hair in disarray and damp on her forehead. She lifted her other hand to brush some of Naomi's hair away from her eyes and let her thumb slowly stroke Naomi's flushed cheeks.

Naomi focus her eyes on Emily and gave her a satisified smile. Emily dips her head and move her lips near Naomi's ears and whispered.

"I love it when you're being impatient." She then kissed Naomi's temple and move back to stare into Naomi's eyes again.

"I hate you for every single moment you make me wait.." Naomi panted still a little out of breathe. Emily just chuckled and kissed Naomi's lips tenderly.

"At least I always make up for it.." She winks. "And from the looks of it, you are not complaining now.." Emily added and grinned.

Naomi just look at her, scanning Emily's face. Up until now, after almost a year of being together, Naomi can't still believe how lucky she is for having Emily. Emily who started out being all shy and following her around before and now being out of her sister's shadow, all confident and funny and smart. Naomi can list all of those traits she loves about Emily. And call it karma but with all the time she has been running away from her before, now, she can't even let herself imagine a life without her. She misses her everytime time they are apart even if they have just been together a few hours earlier. She panics everytime Emily forgets to text her that she is already safe home. She gets possesive whenever there is a girl or a boy that gets close to Emily. Although she always does not want to show it afraid that Emily will leave her if she gets to be the jealous or possesive girlfriend. How she ended like that, she does not know, but as she scans Emily's face, still grinning, she only knows one reason, and she breathe in before whispering,

"I love you."

"Aww Nai.. I love you too.." Emily cooed smiling.

Emily release her grip of Naomi and pulled herself out of bed.

"Where you going?" Naomi asked frowning.

Emily laugh, kiss Naomi quickly on the lips and then.. "Coursework? I thought you have tons to finish remember?"

Naomi's face turned from a frown to a sad one. "Oh yeah, right."

"Somebody's gonna miss me... " Emily said in a singsong voice while putting on her clothes, teasing Naomi.

Naomi scowled and Emily laugh again.

"I am not even gone yet Nai.. Come here.." Emily move back to the bed and kneeled on it gesturing with her hands to Naomi. "Come on, come here now.. give me a hug?"

Naomi look at her still scowling, she hates it, when she loses control and let show her vulnerability when it comes to Emily, and worst if Emily realizes it, just like now, and kept on teasing her. Naomi knows she should not be afraid of showing that because Emily is her girlfriend now for quite sometime, its just that, she thinks that if she gave or tell everything she felt about Emily, she becomes more dependent on her presence and that scares her the most.

"Oh come on big baby... I love you.. Please.. please give me a hug.. I won't tease anymore I promise." Emily give Naomi a pout.

"You come here and give me a hug. I won't sit up for you."

Emily shifted on her hands and knees and move towards Naomi. She straddled her and lean over hugging Naomi tight and smiled when she felt Naomi hug back.

"I'll miss you. I call you once I am home ok?" Emily whispered still hugging Naomi.

"Ok."

Emily release her hug and move her hands to NAomi's shoulder leaning to kiss her forehead.

"If there is anything, just text me or call me ok?"

"Ok"

"Give me a kiss?"

Naomi leaned up and kiss Emily. Emily let the kiss linger before she let go and kiss NAomi's cheek.  
Emily then procedeed to pick up her bag and put the things that she would be needing back home and with one last glance at Naomi, who has been following her movements still in bed, she wave her hand and open the door.

Naomi listened until she heard Emily say goodbye to her mom and their front door open and then close. She pick up her mobile and send Emily a text, already feeling gloomy without Emily around.

"Be safe ok? I'll miss you. Love - N"

She waited, holding her mobile, until she receive Emily's reply.

"I love you more Nai.. I'll text you once Im home. I promise. :x - E"

Naomi sigh. Fuck it, she misses her already. She drag herself out of bed and decided that work will keep her mind occupied and she has lots of those right now.


End file.
